


Just a Moment

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Karin's 30 Days of Pearlnet [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Close Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Future Vision, Kiss attempt, Sleepy Steven, formal wear, set after mr. greg, slight rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Steven, Pearl, and Greg arrive home after their trip to Empire City.  Pearl retires to her room to change out of her tux, but an unexpected guest makes her delay for a moment.Day 19 of Karin's 30 Days of Pearlnet.  In formal wear!





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize today was the anniversary of Mr. Greg. So yay for happy coincidences!
> 
> This piece was inspired by this amazing drawing done by Salacio! (https://salacio.tumblr.com/post/148032530224/id-like-a-dance-before-you-take-off-your-tuxedo#notes)

^^^^^^

 

            All of the excitement of visiting Empire City and spending money on whatever they wanted had surely worn Greg and Steven out.  Pearl and Steven waved goodbye to Greg after he dropped them off at the beach house.  The teenager stretched and yawed.

            “Time for you to get to bed,” Pearl softly smiled.  “It’s been quite the adventure.”

            “What?  No way, I am wide awake,” Steven jokingly protested as he teetered on his feet as if he were going to fall asleep right then and there.

            “Steven, you literally just yawned,” the pale gem deadpanned as she gestured to him.

            “I was just teasing Pearl,” he tiredly laughed as he walked into the house.

            The cautious gem followed close behind, making sure her charge wouldn’t accidentally fall and hurt himself.  They walked up the stairs to Steven’s bed.

            “Good night Steven,” Pearl crouched down and hugged him.

            “G’night Pearl.  Glad you came,” the teen yawned once more as he slipped into his bed.

            “I am too,” she admitted, her voice just barely over a whisper.

            With one last glance and smile, Pearl leapt off the second level and landed soundlessly on the floor with a twirl on a pointed toe.  Lanky arms expertly flipped the top hat onto the top of her head.  White light circled the array of five gems on the temple door and split it in two.  The pale gem stepped into her room.  Light blue eyes looked over the tuxedo Greg had bought for her.  It was nice and she enjoyed wearing it, however, it was time to change.  Fingers gently held the blooming rose tucked into her breast pocket as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

            “How did it go?” the deep accented voice inquired from above.

            Pearl’s head shot up to see Garnet standing on one of her fountains.  A single chuckle was pushed past her lips.

            “Were you surprised that I went?”

            “No.”

            “Of course not,” the thin gem sighed as she rubbed the rose’s velvet petals between her thumb and pointer finger.

            “It was pretty obvious.  You couldn’t say no to Steven,” Garnet stated.

            “I could never say no to Rose either,” Pearl bitterly chuckled.

            The magenta gem hummed seriously.  “It’s a hard thing to not instantly agree with either of those two.  However, I’m glad you went.”

            “Did you see what happened?”

            “I saw many paths Pearl.  Steven is showing to be more of an active force in pushing us to face our pain or our rifts between others.  Even when we’d rather not and just continue to ignore them.”

            “In a way, he kind of acted like Rose.   She had her own agenda and did whatever she wanted regardless of how if may have affected those around her,” the pale gem commented as she removed her hat and began to walk on the water towards one of the fountains off to the side.

            “Don’t change just yet,” Garnet spoke up.

            “Why?” Pearl looked up at the curly haired gem in confusion.

            “I would like one last dance with you before you do.”

            Garnet’s bodysuit glowed white and was replaced with a halter top, floor length, deep purple, sheath dress with slits on both sides that ran all the way up to her wide hips.  Red and blue sequins glittered in the light as they formed swirling, water-like patterns diagonally flowing across the front and back of the dress.  The gem’s black gloves had remained, but had a silky shine to them.  Dark purple, sequin covered heels adorned the tall gem’s feet.  Pearl’s mouth fell open for a moment before she realized and quickly closed it.  A gulp allowed the thin gem to regain her composure.

            “Of course,” she smiled as she placed her hat back on with flourish and then jumped up to the fountain the magenta gem was standing on.

            Soft melodies drifted through the air surrounding them; the usual piano tunes that Pearl enjoyed.  One pale hand reached out to take a gemmed one while the other was placed against Garnet’s upper back.  Ruby’s gem was braced against her deltoid.  A soft smile formed on thick lips.  Pearl couldn’t help but to mirror the action.  Thin arms pulled against the taller form as a foot took a step forward.  Gracefully Pearl led Garnet through a basic waltz.  Once a few sets of steps had been moved through, hands pushed the magenta gem out before tugging her back in.  Garnet spun into her arms where they swayed together for a few beats.  Pale hands were raised up to allow the curly haired gem to twirl back into their original starting position.  Their pace increased, strides lengthening.  Hands held on tighter as the centrical force from swift movements threatened to pull them apart and off balance.  Pearl shifted her hands down to grasp Garnet’s narrow waist.  While still maintaining their twirl, the pale gem lifted Garnet high over her head.  Long arms were held out wide as the magenta gem kept her form as stiff as a board.  The two continued to spin around giving the illusion that at any moment Garnet could take flight.  Suddenly, Pearl slowed down and lowered the taller gem smooth like silk.  One gloved arm wrapped around the pale gem’s neck as Garnet’s body slid down against hers until purple heels landed, creating ripples on the fountain’s surface.  Bodies remained pressed together as the steps changed.  Both gems’ eyes were closed as it was unnecessary to see in order to know what the next step of their dance would be.  Their intimate dance took them from one edge of the fountain to the other and everywhere between.  A stride forward would push a leg back.  A soft moment of pressure with a hand would cause a flowing wave of limbs and fabric.  A tilt of the torso would precede a turn or pivot.  Pearl braced her left hand against Garnet’s back.  Her legs guided the curly haired gem to take a step back and to the side.  In one final movement, Garnet laid against her hand as she was dipped low towards the watery surface of the fountain.  Pearl’s open hand was held out to her side to act as a counterbalance.  A soft inhale of air slipped past thin lips, her nose inches from the curve of the magenta gem’s torso.  Two seconds later they stood up together, breathing out in unison.  Hands fell away and the two stared at each other for several long moments.  Garnet tilted Pearl’s chin up with two of her fingers as she leaned in close.  Their lips were mere millimeters apart when the pale gem pulled away at the last instance.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispered as her hands played with her top hat in front of her torso.

            “I understand,” came Garnet’s low reply.

            “It’s just…” the thin gem sighed.  “Everything’s so fresh and raw right now.  It’s been a long trip.”

            Garnet silently nodded as her form glowed.  The stunning dress disappeared and was replaced with the usual purple and navy blue body suit.

            “Thank you for dancing with me,” the magenta gem offered a tiny smile.

            “Of course!” Pearl blushed.  “I really enjoyed it.”

            Light blue eyes darted to the side.  Without another word, the curly haired gem leapt off the fountain.  Pearl undid the buttons of the coat and shrugged it off.

            “Keep it on hand,” came Garnet’s distant voice.  “We will need it again soon.”

            “This?” Pearl gestured to the tuxedo.

            The magenta gem smirked as she nodded; a hand raising up to shift her sunglasses for emphasis.

            “And make sure Steven washes his.”

            Eyebrows were pulled together in confusion until the pale gem sighed, shaking her head at Garnet’s cryptic message.  A fond smile formed on thin lips as Pearl watched the tall gem walk further into the temple out of the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
